


Shelter

by Roosterteethislove_roosterteethislife123



Series: Black Sun [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethislove_roosterteethislife123/pseuds/Roosterteethislove_roosterteethislife123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the dance, Sun and Blake reveal their true feelings for each other. Also, discussions about favourite colours are had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Sun never thought he'd be a big fan of dances. Mainly because he'd have to act semi-normal, also because a lot of people would be staring at him and maybe muttering comments about his tail and stuff like that but he was used to it by now so but the main reason he never thought he'd like dances was because he never really thought anyone would wanna go to dance with him. It's not like he was insecure or anything but really, what beautiful girl would want to go to a dance with a monkey faunus who wandered around with his tail out and in old converse. But then he met Blake. 

When he first ran past her on his first day in Vale he could see her little bow twitching from a mile away, he could see her long black hair and her tall slender frame and then he saw those bright golden eyes and he knew. He was hooked. 

When he saw how strongly she fought against that dude with the orange hair who was kind of an asshole he realized, 'damn she's beautiful but she could probably kick my ass if she wanted to.'

When her friends came to her and accepted her for being a faunus and she cried tears of joy, he felt his heart swell up with happiness for her but he couldn't help but feel saddened that she had donned the bow again to cover her ears because he couldn't help but feel like she looked more and more beautiful without it. 

When he first decided to introuduce his best friend in the whole world to the people he had decided were his new friends in Vale as they were cool and fun and seemed to attract trouble just as much as he did, he couldn't stop gushing about how amazing Blake was. Looking back he was kinda embarrassed but Neptune seemed to understand he real feelings for this girl he barely knew but he felt as if he knew her forever. He had a feeling if he was ever lucky to be having breakfast with Blake, she'd kick his ass in a food fight even though she lost against team JNPR. 

When he tried to get closer and closer to her and she blew him off he felt disheartened but his gut told him not to give up because didn't good things come to those who waited?

When it came to infiltrating the White Fang headquarters he wanted to prove to her that he could be serious and that he would protect her if he had to because he cared about her and he cared about what she believed in. In the end up though he had to defend Neptune, he couldn't leave his best friend to get hurt but he did hear that Blake kicked some ass that night.

Then he saw how that night took such a toll on her emotionally, how she seemed to shut herself off from her friends and how she rejected him because of her obsession with stopping Torchwick, she didn't want anything to get in her way and he sort of understood but it didn't stop him from feeling like a complete idiot. When she rejected him so coldly it felt like...his heart hurt.

Now he was outside Beacon, in his good black dress shirt and in a goddamn neck trap, he had no idea how to work it, Scarlet and Sage had laughed at his attempts at tying it before they Neptune had to just take it and tie it for him. He felt bad for Neptune, not getting to go with the girl he wanted to be with just because he was insecure about his awkward dance moves but maybe one day he'd try and let his guard down and not care so much about what other people thought. He was really upset that Sage and Scarlet weren't going but they both agreed that dances were defiantly not their thing and they didn't even know anyone from Vale so they just decided to chill at home and suddenly he wished he was there too. He was so nervous at the idea of Blake not showing like she said she would and it made his heart hammer harder and harder until he heard her voice.

"I knew you'd love better with the tie." She said, her voice was soft and quiet and when he turned to look at her she was standing with her hands clasped together in front of her, looking slightly awkward. He wondered if she was just as clueless about this romantic stuff as he was, he breathed a sigh of relief when she made her way towards him and hooked her arm with him, clearly she was taking the lead tonight and he did not mind.

"So does this mean...we're going...together?" He asked, staring down at her and taking in the sight beside him. Her dress matched her personality perfectly, her dress was a dark shade of purple that contrasted well with her extremely pale skin. He suddenly wished he'd made more of an effort but Blake didn't seem to care, she squeezed his arm gently as they walked.

"Technically, but my first dance is spoken for." She said, with a knowing smile and he looked from her, a large grin on his face and he wondered quietly who her first dance would be but he decided not to pry so he just walked her in to the dance, they both made small talk along the way and he couldn't help but feel butterflies every time she laughed a little to much at any joke he made and his heart hammered harder and harder each time she shot him a slight smile and she squeezed his arm harder.

When they entered, Yang was there to greet them at the door and she smiled coyly at the both of them.

"Thanks for escorting my date to the dance for me Sun!" She exclaimed, suddenly grabbing Blakes arm and dragging her away from Sun just as a song began. Sun raised his eyebrows and was thankful that Ruby was laughing quietly beside him at Yangs actions. Blake looked back at him and held up one finger and mouthed "one dance" to him and he smiled and nodded and she smiled back. He could miss out on one dance with her, because for the rest of the night, it would be Blake and Sun time.

Sun made small talk with Ruby over weaponry and about how her feet were killing her but she also said how she thought that him and Blake would make a really sweet couple and that Blake had been really excited to go to the dance after she'd gotten a good nights sleep. He could hear the song coming to an end so he wished Ruby a good night and made his way to the dancing girls. Upon his arrival both girls bowed deeply to each other.

"Have fun you crazy kids, take care of her for me Sun." Yang said as she walked past him, winking at him and giggling and he just chuckled and nodded at her before he looked nervously at Blake who was smiling at him expectedly. Sensing his nervousness she walked towards him and took his hands and placed one around her waist, one in her hand and her other hand on his shoulder and they danced.

It wasn't anything fancy, they shuffled quite awkwardly on the spot as they got used to dancing together, they made conversation about random things, he wanted to keep her mind as far away from Torchwick as possible.

"So what's you're favourite colour?" He asked, getting a little bit more bold with their dancing as their conversation continued, the song was upbeat and not completely slow so he started to move his feet more, bopping his head along to the music and Blake laughed at him quietly.

"My favourite colour? Uh well it's probably expected of me to really like dark colours, which I do, but I also like violet, lilac, blues, black of course and well, yellows pretty nice too." Blake said, looking up at him threw her lashes and smiling prettily at him and he bit his lip gently and glanced down at her lips which he noticed had a darkish pink lip gloss on them. He quickly twirled her around, laughing as she spun around giggling before pulling her back to their normal position.

Blake looked breathless, her cheeks slightly flushed and he was relieved to see that she was having a good time, "What about you Sun, what's your favourite colour?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Hmmm, naturally I like bright colours, sky blue, orange, gold but I do like dark colours too, like..." He trailed off and tucked a strand of her dark black hair behind her ear and she looked slightly nervous but he had to continue what he started. "Like the colour of your hair, its so dark and beautiful." He said softly and Blake inhaled sharply and he could of swore he saw her ears twitch in her purple bow and she licked her lips.

"Really, my-my hair?" Blake asked, trying to cover up the fact that she stammered by putting on a blank expression but he could see the corner of her lips twitching upwards and he chuckled. The upbeat song had stopped now to be replaced with a much slower one and he could see couples moving much closer together and suddenly everything felt a lot more intimate. He suddenly felt Blakes arms snake up around his neck and she stepped closer to him and he wrapped both her arms around her waist and his cheeks flushed bright red, Blake glanced at his cheeks and smirked.

"Yeah your hair is so beautiful, but your eyes..." He trailed off and saw that he had her attention, she was looking at him with her wide golden eyes and his heart hammered faster as he leaned down and just, lightly leaned his forehead against hers. He took it as a good sign that she didn't lean away but just swayed with him and bit her lip.

"But my eyes?" She whispered and he noticed how shy she suddenly looked so he squeezed her tighter towards him.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, they're so wonderfully gold, whenever I look at them I just feel weak at the knees..." He whispered and Blake seemed stunned that he'd say something like that. She pulled away from him slightly and he pulled away to look at her and she could see that her cheeks were bright pink and she bit down on her bottom lip just looking at him for what felt like an eternity before she moved one of her arms from around his neck to place her hand on his cheek and he felt himself grinning widely.

"I'm really glad I came to the dance with you Sun, I almost didn't and that would of been a mistake." She said gently and his cheeks hurt from how much he was grinning and she smiled and he could see in her eyes just how happy she really was.

"And I have a feeling soon enough we will probably be interrupted by either my friends or yours so I really should do this now." She said, looking slightly giddy and led him from the dance floor in the direction of one of the balconies that overlooked Vale. He felt confused but he followed obediently, he saw Yang glance over at the both of them and nudge Ruby who grinned and waved at them, he waved back with his free hand but just as they were about to exit, he saw Yang wink at Blake. 

When they got outside it was silent, everyone was facing away from them as no one was really that bothered about where anyone went this night, this was a night for romance. Blake led him over to the edge of the balcony, he couldn't help but look down and knew both of them good scale down the building and go and do what they wanted to but Blake seemed content standing and looking at Vale but he was still unsure to why she had led him out here, was she going to tell him something that couldn't be heard by anyone else in the dance? Was something wrong? Why did she look so nervous? Did she have to tell him something importa - oh.

Suddenly he felt a pair of lips connected to his own. Blakes lips. Him and Blake were kissing. He felt a little slow on the intake because she had her arms around his neck and was kissing him very softly, like a sweet kiss. He felt stupidly stunned and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her with the same pressure as she was to him, he felt stupidly nervous with butterflies in his stomach and he had kissed other girls before but no other girls that had felt as much as Blake did to him. He didn't know weather to further the kiss so he just kept it as it was. Peaceful, calm and really romantic. He felt her start to pull away and when she did, her eyes were closed and she licked her lips and opened her eyes, her pupils were dilated. God she was so beautiful.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself!" Blake said, a coy smile on her face and his smile faltered slightly and he blushed redder then Rubys rose petals.

"Did I really say that out loud?" He asked, pulling away from her completely and face palming and she burst into a fit of giggles and somehow he managed to go redder and he felt her reach for him so he'd stop hiding behind his hands and she leaned up on her tippy toes, leaning in to him so their lips were inches away again. His eyes get flicking to hers but she kept hers on his.

"I like you Sun." Blake murmured softly and this time she pressed her lips to his harder then before and Sun kissed back with reckless abandon, her tongue swept over his bottom lip and he was surprised that Blake was being so daring but he kissed her back with just as much earnest, pulling her body flush against his own, one hand tangled in the dark hair that he loved.

_Baby, it's time to make up your mind..._

_I think that tonight is when our stars align..._

They both pulled away and grinned at each other and Sun kissed Blake on the head gently.

_Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind..._

_Take my hand cause you and I are gonna shine..._

There heads whipped towards the dance floor when they both heard loud laughter and a loud pop song playing and then a breathless Yang came running towards the balcony.

"Jaune...Dress...JNPR...dancing...cant miss it..." Yang said, looking like she'd ran a marathon to get to them. Blake and Sun glanced at each other.

"Time to return to reality, eh?" Blake said, smiling gently at him and for a second he wanted to stay out here with her all night but she leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek and took his hand and shot him a smile that shined. 

Upon entering the dance floor they could see team JNPR finishing up a complicated dance routine, Jaune dancing with Pyrrha who looked stupidly happy and Ren showing off some awesome dance moves while Nora just watched in awe. 

"I can do a wicked robot." Sun said, glancing at Blake who just burst into giggles and Yang rolled her lilac eyes and all three of them decided to dance together until eventually Weiss and Neptune joined them, Weiss seemed to be trying to dance awkwardly and kept shooting Neptune reassuring smiles while he did some crazy ass dance moves.

Needless to say, at that moment, Sun decided he really liked dances, he thought glancing at Blake. She looked so happy dancing with Weiss and Yang and she smiled so brightly at him he felt butterflies.

Scratch that, Sun loved dances.

Except for the neck traps, they were not cool.


End file.
